Blade Stitchgrin/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Blade Stitchgrin Pictures are (loosely) organized from newest to oldest Current Design (Present-2017) Blade-new.gif|Updated Sprite Baeblay.png|salty boy baeblay2.png|Secret Admirer vibe check.png|Vibe check ddje7wh-8411a3c4-c948-401f-a2b5-677e28123b39.png|Blade cosplaying Brief from Panty & Stocking blade head bob.gif|Just a boy and his tunes ddje7qv-ccaea886-d2f1-40bf-a7b9-525ac6ad0ef2.png|Eugh ddgaa1h-669b3f46-0d1b-40cd-9757-11da27202e60.png|yep. still invisible. The one terrible design choice I can't get rid of because of how iconic it is to this idiot beebee_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|fugly ddga9f7-fa93cafb-023e-4d77-a724-801e13d349b3.png|A cover for my Bliron playlist ddga9bj-97322a3d-71de-4c40-8263-7ff44fc5e49b.png|Nuzzles pancake_time_by_monoshuga_ddcgnws-fullview.jpg|Pancake time ddcgnoh-5eebd3db-7339-4c37-833e-d5acf8037a36.png|Ooh boy sMOOCHING TIME ddcgnjv-0f289ec4-fbb7-436d-9381-9a2baa00b326.png|Chibi Blade ddbr9q8-546f8542-3719-4c82-9339-772bf46a8455.png|Cuddly Boys boys.png|h ddb1wat-a1e16e4d-841f-46c9-846b-1d91e302d428.png|Thoughtful dd8xgf1-02017178-e3e1-4bec-b04b-c977e48daff4.png|Blade redesign Videos dda6erg-392a068c-07c5-42ca-bf23-2a02d6bba1ed.png thumb matryo.png blade bunny.png blade ono.png blade guns.png blade cry.png blade main.png Misc. Sketches IMG_9bcyk6.jpg|Nap time IMG_-8zfgwk.jpg|Needy IMG_-kfagk4.jpg|Redesign concept Artwork by Other Artists Blade by Ben.png|By Furretts BOYYYY.png|By SylveonFuckOff merry_gaymas.png|By SilverPsyched Iron x Blade dfjhsdjfkl bbys.png|By TrashFaun Old Design (NiGHTS FC) Before his redesign in 2017, Blade was a Nightmaren OC and his design reflected that. He was very ugly :( cool blirons nerd.png|A single pair of Blirons for the holy year of 2016 Siblings.png|Zelly & Blade from 2017 dbj4lu4-a405b6f4-07fe-41d7-8213-9325844a5e4a.png|welp da8ukl1-e37d29a6-b8ca-4074-9ce0-d8f047163a05.png|boy da8ukvp-848f993a-81fd-4a1e-9e7b-637294565245.png|From the Rust's Prank call video d9hjpx2-cc5e1000-b1f9-4cb7-8531-a2243cbffec2.png|yeah bladefaceset.PNG|Blade Expression Sheet d8jxenr-d05df886-f417-4480-8013-90438a560b27.gif|Blade Sprite Zelly 2015 2.gif|Zelly & Blade Zelly 2014 3.jpg|Zelly & Blade chibies blade_reference_by_monoshuga_d7gv8by-fullview.jpg|Yet another reference da8pqr4-d897acf5-4bc0-4282-b995-41a60430f007.png|! R SLUR WARNING ! - Blade parody da8pqls-84d71d08-f12d-4ebc-aa85-77c17d8a03b0.png|Puppy Blade da8kzmk-b316aec5-5cfe-452b-9d4c-f6d9922a32cd.png|Just vibing d6f8w99-7c183048-cbca-446f-a936-db0fa9592067.png|Blade & Pochy with flower crowns d63ubt6-9cd98d95-817c-48eb-9a22-2b5a7f56ad13.jpg|Weird kid d622e7d-9da4b610-a693-4178-9d24-574a2d201151.png|Blade hanging out with Iron d5zu8hh-4108566b-bf9e-484d-8561-c32baa6467e2.gif|Iron & Blade dancing to Kinema Kan ED d5zng4h-4fc23fb3-4f8f-42d2-8276-3d532cab3866.gif|Blade dancing to Kinema Kan ED d5wrgg4-5b851949-2f37-4c24-bccf-a8d34ff63c7f.png|Loser d5yw375-95c701c0-6b89-4b7f-8840-4de7b1c3df4b.png d5z2ufa-59cb2618-2d8e-4927-a4c1-cdc3454d14e6.png d5tdp1k-fb2979ff-4540-4277-81db-198fd41d50ca.gif|Chibi Blade Sprite d5rdslc-217e09a9-7d10-4214-b96f-cef72dcd9c39 (1).png|Blade Expression Sheet d5kgc7c-23e8bd37-df43-4499-ba24-83c3fae8c683.png|Matryoshka Iron & Blade wot.png|Just guys being dudes d5efyc6-a010a822-918f-4568-977e-d9951086f73e.png|Don't shade with black, kids kms.jpg|Blade indulging in public nudity d5039uv-233c8557-96fe-4b8f-a42f-dd1126a178dc.jpg|Blade plushie Zelly 2012 8.png|The joke writes itself d4vgpem-ae70ecbb-e0e6-4d81-ae87-ef399c498bdb.png|Me too, Ron d4uhl1v-ca11eedc-d61f-4e75-afd8-586ca60aa5f0.png|My Little Bliron blaid_by_monoshuga_d4u39z8-fullview.jpg|Son d4pdynx-93a0e772-344b-4b22-bd2b-111ee36d32ad.png|MMD Blade lol_hair_by_monoshuga_d4ow1mw-fullview.jpg|You both look stupid, just shut up d4nzd1g-eb803e3b-bab6-4199-ae2a-2476f7c8e770.gif|Blade & Iron inspired on the song Matryoshka Zelly 2012 0.png|??? Zelly 2011 26.png|Zelly & Blade Zelly 2011 19.png|Human Zelly and Blade d4ct1sv-4dbd35fd-8ac9-4b27-bf90-47f15b85ad3d.png|Blade vector d4cj79l-a1e6225e-102d-40c0-8fc7-fdad956f0f55.jpg|I don't like the way he's looking at me Zelly 2011 20.png|Zelly and Blade laughing at embarrassing pictures of Iron d49gcdd-ac25d548-3311-4d7f-89a7-27aba003c98d.png|Blade and Iron bullying an innocent animal d47lgve-29e3b86d-f3e1-4c54-93e1-e87847ac4d47.png|Baby Jay finds out about Photoshop effects Zelly 2011 16.png|this is why they're both gay now d3k9bgv-04b12eb7-e994-4709-a113-8ba5edba45d2.gif|Blade Chao Zelly 2011 14.png|Blade & friends inspired on the song "Kagome Kagome" d3fsim6-893a382f-c9f8-4f3e-93f0-c3ca8a906971.png|Somehow this 2011 picture of Blade still manages to perfectly capture his current essence scary asshole.png|Powerful image d3dz1b3-b31aa39d-bf8c-4578-a227-5e8d72474ac9.png|Yeah I don't know either blade_chao____by_monoshuga_d3dkgx8-fullview.jpg|Blade Chao not_random_enough_by_monoshuga_d3cj6i4-fullview.jpg|Blade cosplaying Kagamine Len because cursed Bladeisdoingthepaffendorf.gif|Blade doing the Paffendorf because somehow this gif wasn't completely lost to youtube Zellyshakingbladedisturbing.GIF|don't ask d3c61i4-2325a5a0-7b56-4c06-96cd-78f2648fb3fb.gif|I'm just as confused as you are tbh d3chhez-eac76b89-b87d-400e-80d3-568e88a8b400.png|My Therapist: 2011 Anime Blade isn't real, he can't hurt y- Anime Blade: blade_reference_v2_by_monoshuga_d3bzwhs-fullview.jpg|Another reference Zelly 2011 10.png|From Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV d3avvss-10226076-9e8f-4cf5-890e-cf65907297dd.png|From Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV Zelly 2011 9.png|From Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV d3afmc9-341e5907-4e98-42f0-946a-da7f26c4a234.png|From Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV raspberry_blade_by_monoshuga_d39mlzy-fullview.jpg|nom d38y59z-9210e8d8-e75e-41d6-91dc-64cbeb5baa8c.gif|Somehow I manage to have 0 memory of drawing these d38bal3-5350dc62-8bb1-47f1-98d0-f5a29f4fa6f7.png|Sad boy hours Zelly 2011 1.png|Zelly & Blade outfit swap BladeIevanpPolkka.gif|Blade Ievan Polkka i_can_turn_straight_people_gay_by_monoshuga_d35st67-fullview.png|This picture was named "I can turn straight people gay" interesting_title_goes_here_by_monoshuga_d34j9b8-fullview.jpg|And I oop Zelly 2010 9.jpg|Zelly & Blade blade_reference_by_monoshuga_d31hp9j-fullview.jpg|Blade reference Zelly 2010 8.jpg|Fuck it. Baby mode blades_secret_habbit_xd_by_monoshuga_d314swd-fullview.jpg|Humble beginnings to Blade's anxiety regarding his singing Usual family scene by monoshuga d30tj42-fullview.jpg|Zelly and Blade fighting for a cookie because lol isn't that random d2zzk2c-045f00a3-610f-4734-938f-df7010e38556.jpg|First Design Misc Sketches EPKUXWHWkAAkScU.jpg|Shy boy 20200113_191051.jpg|Human Blade from when I was trying way too hard to copy Vivziepop's art style 20200107_043526.jpg|ugly ass Artwork by Other Artists Disclaimer - I had these in my Gift Art folder and most of them are really old and uncredited. Sadly I couldn't find all the original artists that drew some of these :( If your work is here, feel free to tell me your name so I can credit you! BladeSprite.png|By TeaChain Blade1.png|By SpadeArts Blade4.png|By SilverPsyched Blade5.jpg|By Othermoons Fem!Blade.png|By Othermoons look at this fart face so cute omg.jpg|By Vandheyithivo Blade2.jpg|Artist Not Found gadget_and_her_beloved_uncle_blade_by_teengirlwolf0123-d53ndb5.jpg|Artist Not Found IMG_20160511_141929.jpg|By MiSHiKiS Blade3.png|By Kayelark request__blade_by_luca_pirate-d6skzxq.jpg|By Luca-Pirate BxP sketch.png|By GarbagePhail BxP1.jpg|By Supply BxP2.jpg|By Supply Bladie, Zel, Ronny and Darah.jpg|By Supply BxP5.jpg|By Othermoons BxP20.jpg|By Othermoons BxP6.png|By DayseRosi ss__for_joanatrex_by_serenethehedgehog-d70rrn6.jpg|By SereneTheHedgehog AoNS.png|By sSFlowerSs cool kid.png|By Kigoci Category:Gallery